You know you're obsessed with 07 Ghost when
by Aiko Rin Sayuri
Summary: What the title says. Any fan who agrees with the list entirely is a true fan of 07 Ghost!


**A little list to help me off my writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with 07 Ghost when…

1. You see the logo 'Calvin Klein' and automatically assume that he was related to Teito's mother.

2. You laugh whenever anyone says 'Frau' in German.

3. Instead of 'What the Hell' you have taken to saying 'What Zehel'.

4. You love every labrador which comes near you.

5. You talk to flowers.

6. The flowers are your best friends.

7. When you manage to guess what the weather is like, you smile mysteriously and say: "The flowers told me so."

8. You see that your biology teacher has glasses by the brand 'Ghost' and you want to write '07' in front of it in permanent marker.

9. Every time you see 'caster sugar' in the shop, you burst out laughing even though it is spelt wrong.

10. You like to play the organ and sing in a dramatic manner.

11. You spend hours before your swimming lesson looking for Razette, so that she can give you a scale.

12. When people talk about 'Adam and Eve' you shake your head and correct them: "It's _Verloren_ and Eve…"

13. You sing to the flowers in your back garden.

14. Your life ambition is to take part in the Hawzile Race and win.

15. You draw the symbols of the ghosts on your hands depending on which you need. E.g. you lose a treasured item; you immediately draw Relikt in red marker to help you find it.

16. You know more about slaves than anyone else in your class.

17. You try anything to find out what your three wishes are.

18. You see someone with fair hair and a 'foxy' looking face and automatically assume that they are part of the Oak family.

19. You catch yourself thinking of eyeball stew when you're hungry.

20. You spend hours in the garden wondering which flowers are edible.

21. You put poisonous mushrooms (and other inedible plants) on a plate and serve it to your friends, claiming that you are serving them salad.

22. You wonder what 'Raggs' bloodline' tastes like.

23. When you start to introduce 07 Ghost to everyone, including those who don't care.

24. You celebrate the character's birthdays.

25. You try and trace your family tree back to one of the God Houses to see if you could be reincarnated as one of the ghosts when you die.

26. You write 07 Ghost fanfiction when you have overdue coursework on the side.

27. You learn your French oral paragraphs in between episodes of 07 Ghost and realise that it may not have been a good idea when you realise that you know more of the lines of Japanese than you do of French…

28. You want to learn how to use Zaiphon.

29. You have withdrawal symptoms if you go 24 hours without 07 Ghost.

30. Your parents complain of your computer desktop background (07 Ghost of course) and you promptly change it to a more subtle wallpaper.

31. You want your best friend to die so that they will turn into a Fyulong dragon.

32. You quote lines from the anime/ manga and laugh and everyone looks at you like you are crazy.

33. You know Verloren will destroy the world before global warming.

34. Someone annoys you and you shout at them: "Let me show you despair beyond the ninth circle of hell."

35. You are able to write a ten page essay on 07 Ghost.

36. You write a song for a character.

37. You go crazy whenever a new chapter comes out and you bounce off all the walls and ceilings before calming down to read it.

38. Wonder which ghosts your friends are most like.

39. Know that if you go blind, you will wrap a bandage around your eyes and learn how to fight without sight. When people asked you what happened, you reply: "Landkarte".

40. You go to a puppet show and assume that the person controlling them is Fest.

41. You pray to Fest when you want to get together with someone.

42. You throw your underwear into a nearby fountain and jump in after it, in the hopes of meeting Razette.

43. You insult someone by calling them 'damn brat'.

44. You bite people who have done bad things in order to consume their souls and send them back to the Chief of Heaven.

45. Your family and friends glare at you when the number seven or the word 'ghost' comes out of your mouth regardless of the context.

46. 95% of the songs on your iPod/Mp3/Mp4 player consist of the 07 Ghost soundtrack.

47. You get sent to a mental hospital for going around shouting 'Level ten release' every time something annoying happens to you.

48. You escape from the mental hospital by having your best friend swipe a motorcycle and you jump onto it from the second floor, under the impression that it is a Hawkzile.

49. You have a phobia of Kor.

50. Every person you meet when walking in the dark is either a Kor or a Warsfeil.

51. You have learnt to speak the language of Raggs.

52. You have learnt to speak the language of the gods.

53. You spend hours making yourself look nice, not to appeal to the opposite gender, but to attract Mikhail.

54. Your friends are scared of any ideas which come out of your mouth and inspect them carefully in order to filter out any traces of 07 Ghost.

55. You've read every fanfiction in the fandom and put the ones in a foreign language through Google Translate.

56. Any short guy with brown hair and green eyes is automatically awesome regardless of their personality.

57. You want to give your best friend a cross shaped scar on their face.

58. Everything can be linked back to 07 Ghost.

59. You make your own toy out of cloths and buttons and give it to your most important people regardless how disgusting the toy may look.

60. You have memorized as many bible verses as possible.

61. Your English coursework has quotes from 07 Ghost in it, regardless of how inappropriate they are.

62. You actually hand it in.

63. You get an awful mark and you can't see why.

64. You're scared of black jewellery.

65. Whenever anyone does a good turn to you, you say that they have a beautiful soul.

66. You try to play the '07 Ghost game' shown in Kapitel 46 with your friends even though you don't know the rules.

67. You know what happens in each and every one of the chapters/ episodes without having to look it up.

68. You get annoyed when people say 'chapter something of 07 Ghost' and you shout at them: 'KAPITEL! IT'S KAPITEL!'

69. You want to learn German as well as Japanese.

70. You sing motivational 07 Ghost soundtracks to keep you going when you're down.

71. The first tattoo you want is the bishop tattoo on your back.

72. You want to take both the Begleiter and Bishop Apprentice exams.

73. You think a Bascule would make a cool weapon.

74. You offer gifts of porn to bishops you wish to impress.

75. You want to give porn as an offering at a funeral.

76. You give flowers to people and tell them what you hope the flower would do for them.

77. Your parents heave a sigh of relief when you've left for school; they really couldn't face another day of listening to you raving about it.

78. People look at you weirdly when they hear you muttering to apparently no one and you tell them you're talking to the Eye of Mikhail.

79. You want to live in a Church.

80. You train yourself to run quickly and for long distances in the hope that one day you would be able to beat the Frau dolls in a race.

81. You look carefully at your family for any signs that they may be able to use Warsfeil.

82. You think that you can send people to sleep with flowers or get the flowers to eat people.

83. When someone close to you has a terminal illness, you look for the Flower of Eden to make them feel better.

84. You take pictures of yourself whilst on holiday, compile an album and give it to your friends, telling them that it is a rare present.

85. You sleep amongst flowers and trees regardless of how cold it is.

86. You have a Bishop pass.

87. You disown your sibling for not being a Warsfeil.

88. You eat lollipops all day and you don't do any work.

89. You hit your underling for not doing any work and offering you a candy apple.

90. You punch someone who is annoying you and when they're surprised, you apologise and say: "I'm sorry, but my Zaiphon isn't working today."

91. You eat yakisoba all the time.

92. You think that Razette would win an international music competition.

93. You can lip synch with the characters in the anime despite it being in Japanese.

94. You spend hour looking for and then reading the omakes.

95. There is nothing you don't know about 07 Ghost.

96. You prophesize scenes of doom and say that: "The flowers are restless."

97. When you actually know what I've been talking about.

98. When you agree with every point I've made.

99. You write a list like this.

100. You are thinking of reviewing with more suggestions because you're angry that I haven't included enough reasons.


End file.
